Buscando el mar
by Karychela
Summary: Una corta historia sobre Ashara Dayne en sus ultimos dias. Este fanfic participa en el reto número 96 del foro Alas Negras


Saludos a todos ustedes, este fanfic participa en el reto número 96 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, la historia solo está hecha por diversión y los personajes le pertenecen a GRRM y ruego al cielo que le de salud y una larga vida para que acaba CdHF.

* * *

Buscando el mar

Ashara no podía dormir el dolor era terrible…

Desde que comenzó la rebelión de Roberth todo había ido de mal en peor; su hermano acusado de secuestro, su familia preocupada por Ashara que no decía el nombre del "tipo" que la había embarazado, la muerte de Elia Martell y los hijos, la carta de Ned pidiendo su apoyo para encontrar a Arthur y lo peor le paso la noche anterior.

—Murió en mi vientre… mi bebe—se dijo desolada mientras se secaba las lágrimas, su familia estaba lejos volviendo derrotados y ella sola en la fortaleza de los Dayne— debí haberle contado a Ned a pesar de que este casado con otra, bastaba solo una carta.

Al día siguiente Ashara trato de calmarse mirando el mar que siempre le había gustado, recordó que constantemente mientras avanzaba su embarazo soñaba que partía con su bebe en un barco para irse lejos de todo aquello que le causa dolor, a veces soñó que Ned la acompañaba.

Esa misma tarde los criados le informaron que Eddard Stark pedía audiencia, Ashara resignada lo recibió. Ned llego con Albor y una capa blanca, palabras serias y unas disculpas sinceras o al menos eso sintió Ashara y para su sorpresa ella aun tenia lágrimas que derramar, Ned le miro con duda y temor.

—Habla de una vez Lord Stark, oiré lo que tengas que decir.

—Mi señora me da vergüenza pedirle esto… pero no tengo a quien recurrir, por ello le suplico…—señalo el carretón tapado y con la voz dolida—…tengo que llevar los restos de Lyanna al norte, por favor ayúdeme.

Ashara le miro conmovida pensando en las consecuencias del capricho de Rhaegar Targaryen, le vino a la memoria la imagen de la joven Lyanna una doncella linda, valiente y fuerte… se acordó un detalle importante, algo que ignoro y ahora tenía mucho peso.

—Arthur se llevó una criada de confianza, una muchacha que él salvo de unos violadores—Ashara se acercó a su ex amante y este retrocedió, Wylla estaba siendo entrenada como partera—no me dijo porque pero… ¿Dónde está Wylla?

—. Y no le respondió no dijo nada, Ashara avanzo hacia el carretón dentro de ella había un hombre pelirrojo herido, a su lado estaba Wylla dando de lactar a un pequeño bebe. Ashara confirmo todas sus sospechas pero aun así le pregunto— ¿de quién es ese bebe Eddard?

—Es sangre de mi sangre… solo eso tienes que saber—. Le respondió desafiante con un tono frio.

—¿Y la madre quién es?—le respondió con el mismo tono, Ned pálido tenía los labios como una delgada línea—… sangre de tu sangre, tienes que mentir mejor Ned si quieres que este bebe sobreviva.— estiro los brazos y le pidió a Wylla que le entregara aquel niño, la nodriza miro a Ned y él lo aprobó, él bebe eran tan blanco como solo puede serlo un norteño, lo más raro es que cuando miro a Ashara este le sonrió estirando su tierna mano para acariciar su rostro, Ashara frunció el ceño.

—Es el cabello mi señora, la…—Wylla pensó un segundo— lady Lyanna tenía un cabello largo y oscuro como el suyo.— le dijo Wylla, aquellas palabras hicieron que Ashara sintiera mucha pena pero a la vez tener cerca aquel pequeño la hizo sentir mejor, mucho mejor de lo que quería reconocer.

Y así paso el tiempo unas dos semanas fueron suficiente para que cada día Ashara sintiera que el dolor se iba, el dolor por su hermano, por Elia y todos. El niño crecía y ella lo cuidaba con esmero, decidió que el niño merecía vivir feliz y lejos del juego de tronos, ella haría lo posible para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

—Si te pido que se quede aquí conmigo me dirás que no, verdad Ned?—Ashara estaba meciendo al bebe.

—Hice una promesa, tengo que protegerlo yo— dio un sorbo a al te que tomaba—… además no dejaría que tu honor se manchado—. Ashara rio de buena manera, aquella tarde iba a ser la última que compartirían.

A la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos de sol la comitiva partió; Ned, el tal Howlan ya recuperado, un pequeño grupo de soldados Dayne y Wyla todos irían hasta la cuello de ahí Ned ira sólo con él bebe y el grupo que lo esperaría ahí, Ashara hizo una promesa la de proteger al pequeño guardando el secreto además ella tenía su propio plan, uno muy cruel. Ashara se despidió de Ned dándole un último beso, él no rechazo aquel gesto.

— _Que mientan los poetas cuando hablen del amor_—le dijo a Wylla mientras le daba más instrucciones, sería más fácil para Ned que la gente al norte "pensara" que el niño era de Ashara y al sur se diría que Wylla era la madre. Más mentiras más chismes era lo que necesitaban. Wylla juro apoyar ese plan, lo juro sobre la tumba de Arthur Dayne el hombre que ella veneraba como a un Dios.

—Pero… lady Ashara cuando se escuche eso usted estará en la boca de la tormenta.

— No te preocupes yo tengo un plan para callar a las "arañas" que están apareciendo aquí últimamente— esas fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron ambas.

Cuando la comitiva estaba ya lejos de la vista de Ashara ella sonrió y comenzó a subir hacia la torre "espada de piedrablanca" la más bella de las torres en Campoestrella, había ya dejado suficientes mentiras entre sus criados, lo suficiente para que hablaran entre ellos por mucho tiempo.

—_Y que callen los cobardes como me callo yo_…— se dijo ella cuando estaba ya en el último piso. Hablaran mal de Ned, los chismes correrían de sur a norte y contaba que a los Lannister y rey Baratheon no se envolvieran en tales dramas, más aun si tenía un tinte oscuro. También contaba que su nombre estuviera en el norte por mucho tiempo junto a Ned, su pequeño legado.

Miro el mar, aquel bello mar que siempre pensó navegar a lugares que no conocía, lejos de todos. Iba huir del juego de tronos, de los susurros y arañas, de su familia para protegerlos, se sacó las zapatillas y subió a la baranda, el mar la llamaba siempre le había buscado y ahora ella se iba.

Al fin y al cabo solo Arthur sabía que Ashara ya se había lanzado en muchas ocasiones desde aquella torre y vivido para contarlo.

* * *

Reconozco que este desafío me ha costado mucho, al final opte por Buscando el mar de un grupo Español que ni sabía que existía; la letra me gusto, la voz también aunque el video no tanto jajajajaj, así que gracias por la oportunidad de conocer grupos y géneros musicales que no estaba muy relacionada ha sido muy divertido.

Recientemente vi un programa de Discovery travel and living respecto a los salto en acantilados y el record lo tiene un francés con 59 metros que son aprox 22 pisos que ¡brutal! así que pensé; Ashara se lanzó y sobrevivió por pura suerte? O se lanzó sabiendo que no moriría.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra oportunidad.

PD: ¿Qué les pareció el final de GOT? Lo leo en los comentarios


End file.
